battle_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
History After most of the Olympian gods were slayed at the hands of Marise, the Lord of Heaven decided that it was nigh time to bring forth a group of beings that would be powerful and skilled enough to defend the ultimate paradise from invasion. Said group were named Archangels: an elite group of angels who were bred for the sole purpose of defending Heaven from the evils of the multiverse. At the tip of the spear stood a single warrior, the most skilled of all his siblings. This was Daniel: God's right hand, and Heaven's Marshall. With Marise's ever growing power and influence on the multiverse, Heaven needed all the might that it could get, less it face the same fate as Olympus. God assigned Daniel to lead his archangel siblings in pushing back all who dared set foot upon the gates. Single handily, Daniel went on to wipe out three dozen armies under the command of powerful dictators, and freed the people that were enslaved beneath them. In time, Daniel went on to become the Divine Knight of the heavens: the highest rank that one could have in this place. He ascended all the way to greatness, and remained completely humble all the way there; Daniel lives to serve and protect, nothing more, nothing less. When the ninjas were created, Daniel was immediately suspicious of them; how could a group with that much power not follow the same path as their father? He continued to become more and more wary as the ninjas' power grew further with age, and before long, Daniel outright hated their existence. Normally, such is blasphemy in Heaven, but even the Lord himself was concerned with these new beings. They were too powerful, too unpredictable, and above all else, they were all in some way related to Marise. How could they possibly become the guardians of the entire multiverse? In any case, Daniel continued to slay entire armies on his own, and, with the help of his siblings, freed whole worlds from tyranny. Now, Daniel still remains to be the Divine Knight and Heaven's Marshall, dedicating his entire existence to defending the ultimate paradise. With all the good they've done over time, Daniel now looks at the ninjas with a newfound respect, especially after the role they played in saving the multiverse from destruction. He sees them as worthy allies and misunderstood souls trying to do good. Even with that, a part of Daniel still somewhat fears the amount of power that they possess, them ascending over even he and his fellow archangels. He just hopes that the ninjas never loose that goodness that defines their souls. Appearance 98% of the time, Daniel wears his custom tailored armor that covers his entire body from head to toe. Made out of solid gold, copper, silver, and rubies, said armor is absolutely brilliant. A magnificent helmet crests around his head, and gives off a fierce and determined appearance. Daniel's wings are permanently shrouded in gold and ruby accents. Outside of his armor (in the rare instances that he is), Daniel is African American and has light brown skin, long curly brown hair that runs to his shoulders, a clean shaven face, and cloudy grey eyes. On his left eye, there is a birth mark in the shape of a lightning bolt that runs from said eye, down to his upper cheek. Daniel's face is always serious and firm, though once every blue moon, he will allow for a warm and inviting smile to slip. Powers/Abilities Immortality: Like that of all angels that reside in Heaven, Daniel cannot truly die. If his were to ever fall in battle, then his soul would simply return to Heaven, where he would then be resurrected and sent out to fight another day. Though it does take at least 24 hours for an angel to be resurrected, it is better than be forever erased from existence. Divine Light: Heavenly energies flow through Daniel's veins, allowing him to perform all kinds of extraordinary feats and abilities. He can cure beings from whatever disease or sickness they have, extend their lives by at least four years, and even revive them into protoangels, before they are judged by the Lord. Daniel can also uses his powers offensively, being an archangel of course. That same energy can evaporate his enemies into pure nothingness with a single touch, cause famine and disease to spread across entire civilizations, and even go as far as erasing whole societies with a wave of his hand. Daniel can also kick start a new race and plant the necessary seeds for it to properly flourish. Weapons/Equipment Ravening Trinity: Ravening Trinity is a blade formed out of pure, holy energy. Its power stems from Heaven itself, and as such, is incredibly powerful. The energies that make up this sword are able to cut opponents down to their most basic molecular structure, and even remove their souls from their very bodies. Ravening Trinity can also be split into two, separate blades for even further prowess. Wings: Because Daniel's wings are made out of solid gold and rubies, he can effectively use them in battle. Able to not only slice and stab, but also block, crush, and smack... Daniel's wings are useful for more than just flight purposes. Personality Despite his serious and stoic demeanor, Daniel is actually a very warm and compassionate soul. He loves helping those in need, and doing small things that eventually go a long way. Daniel always put his friends and family first long before himself, and never wants to be given anything in return for whatever good he's done, or blessings he's given. Daniel can also at times, be quite the jokester, fooling around with his siblings and doing things to make those around him laugh heartily. When in combat, that facade disappears, and is replaced with that of a much more focused, aggressive, and cold warrior. He is forgiving to his opponents, sometimes. Most of the time, however, Daniel will slay his foes without a second thought, especially when their soul is corrupted. Though he'd never admit it, Daniel truthfully has a lot in common with his ninja allies than he thinks, especially Dante.